LOVE 10043
by Silenzioso
Summary: My gender-bend self paired with Byakuran from Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Randomness scene. Warning: Yaoi, (Myself) X Byakuran. I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.


A fiction for my entertainment and my deal I made with my morbid buddy ( and to my dear readers who actually enjoyed reading this, which I doubt ).

**Summary: My gender-bend self paired with Byakuran from Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Randomness scene. Warning: Yaoi, (Myself) X Byakuran. I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

My name is Kaito Hatori, a fourteen years old teen who apparently is in the mafia. The 'Why' and 'How' is actually stupid but I won't tell. But I do have something else to tell...

_It was 26th of October which marked the day and month of my birth. The people around me were really busy for the soon-to-be birthday boy, who isn't me but was Byakuran. I didn't mind though; I don't want to be given too much unnecessary attention._

_Just having my two best buddies wishing me well birthday is good enough for me. Even if their wishing woke me up from my most erotic dream, which by the way was about to get to the good part._

_Oh, and we the Gesso Family were staying at the Vongola Neo Primo's house as recommended by Reborn. There were not many rooms available so we had to be divided and share rooms. Luckily, much to my immense happiness, I was sharing with Byakuran. Not only is he my savior and brother figure, he is also my crush._

_The moment I woke up from my second sleep, my first sight of the day was a very cute sight. The albino teen, older by few years than me, had the most angelic sleeping face that I had ever seen. His face was so beautiful. Pale porcelain skin that seemed smooth to be touch. A few strands of his bangs covered half of his face. I was tempted to brush the strands aside but I held myself from doing so._

_I felt a sudden urge to seek warmth. The blanket was not enough to keep me from the cold of the air conditioner; it was too thin compared to the fluffy duvet I normally be covered. The idea of cuddling into Byakuran's warmth excited me and made me blush...but it would probably be weird. We are both male teens after all. Then again, the air was too cold. I pulled the blanket up to cover more of my body._

_'So cold...Who on earth can stand sleeping in this condition..?' I thought, 'Ah.., right. Byakuran could.'_

"_Ha..," the sound of exhaled air attracted me. Byakuran had woken up with a lazy smile on his face. He pulled me towards him with arms wrapped around my shoulders. His head nuzzled above my head which gave me goosebumps. "Mmm~ Morning..," was the first word he said on my birthday, not that he knows of my birth date._

_I did not bothered to respond to the greeting. The warmth he gave was comforting. So comfortable that I blurted out, "...-want to be like this forever..."_

"_Mm?"_

"_Nothing!" I said, a little to loud than necessary._

_Now, Byakuran was no idiot. He is after all a mafia boss. Normally he would let my lie slide but hearing me unusually worked up, he tried to forced me to tell the truth. "C'mon. What is it?" asked Byakuran, peering down at me. Our gazed clashed and he questioned, "What is it that you meant?"_

"_Its nothing!" I refused to tell. When I squirmed to escape from him, the arms around me tightened. With narrowed eyes -due to my blurry sight and annoyance- I struggled to get out of his arms. "Let me go!"_

"_Not until you tell me," Byakuran persisted to know._

_Being in his arms made me suddenly uncomfortable and I hate it. I raised my legs up and pushed it against his thighs. "Let go!" All of my escape attempts were futile. I should have realize that I can't fight against someone who is obviously stronger than me, and a mafia boss at that but I was too stupid to realize that earlier._

_I sighed and gave up. My face went downwards to avoid having my eyes meet with Byakuran's lavender orbs. "I... I like to be cuddled by you...," I admitted. God, it was embarrassing to had to told him that. I sounded so gay. So very gay to admit to another guy. Now, I may love Byakuran but I do not like to be labeled 'gay'._

"_You're so cute!" Byakuran surprisingly said. "I'll cuddle you the whole day!"_

"_What about going to bath?" I jokingly asked._

_Byakuran grinned. "We can go together."_

_At the suggestion, I chocked on my saliva leading me to have a fit of coughs. Sometimes I wonder if anything ever faze Byakuran. Does he even get embarrass of something? Does he even blush? Is he even human? Seriously, I never seen this guy act embarrass over anything. When that time does happen, I would be witnessing something extraordinary and amazing._

_'Yeah, like that will ever happen,' I thought sarcastically._

"_Lets go shower!" Byakuran exclaimed, pulling me out of bed and dragging me to the bathroom._

_'W-Wait...You're not serious are you?!'_

_**Warning! Time skip to lemon scene! Warning!**_

_My eyes roamed everywhere in the bathroom but the person cuddling behind me. I felt so exposed. Something felt wrong, aside the fact I was bathing with a cuddly Byakuran behind me... I felt as if something was hard and poking me. I shifted back to feel more of the thing that was poking me. My curiosity made me want to know what was the object that poked my back but I did not dare to turn around._

_I sighed and slumped my shoulders, leaning against Byakuran's chest._

"_Kai-chan...," whispered Byakuran to my ears, his breathe warm and sending shivers down my spine. His arms went lower from the waist, threateningly close to my throbbing member. Something of him changed, I don't know what but it made me hard. His chest vibrated from the sweet chuckle that escaped his mouth. "..You're hard..," was more said as a fact than a statement._

_Blood rushed to my face due to shame and embarrassment. I felt humiliated. My palms covered my beat red face. "..Shut it..," I growled, lips pulled in a frown._

"_Don't think I've never caught you staring at me secretly as I change~" whispered Byakuran in a deep teasing voice._

_More blood rushed to my head and I swore if I get any redder, I might get woozy at the head. Actually, at that moment I was already feeling woozy that I felt faint. Just as my vision was about to be completely black, the abrupt pressure on my member jolted me up. Lust easily clouded my mind. To me, lust was like a very strong alcohol that was effective. All reasons were thrown out of the window and my only objective in mind was getting the pleasure I want._

_I bit the bottom of my lip as I smiled up at Byakuran. Despite my head being hazy, I could see the visible blush across Byakuran's face. "Your body is too sexy to not see," I whispered shamelessly._

_With slightly blushing face, Byakuran nuzzled my neck while stroking my member. It was stimulating to feel both pleasure from my neck and member. When I felt a warm puffed of air at my neck area, I craned my neck to the left. As the stroking paced up, nuzzling became licking and then biting. The pleasure from both stimulation had me moaning lowly and gasping._

_My breathing quickened, so did my pulse. Just when I felt about to climax, I stopped Byakuran's hand from stroking my erection. Smiling seductively at his questioning gaze, I turned and nuzzled his neck. My hands roamed his body, feeling every part of him. Finally on his hard member, I let my hand lingered motionlessly._

"_Can I..," I paused for a moment to look up at him. "-taste it?" There was an audible sound of intake of breathe which made me smirked to myself. I licked my lips in excitement to taste...something wonderful. "Something tasteful as breakfast would be nice," my comment was light but apparently it convinced Byakuran._

_Byakuran smirked seductively and it looked very mysteriously dark. He grabbed a handful of my hair, none to gentle. "If you want to taste it... you'd have to lose a few minutes of oxygen~" said Byakuran as he shoved my head down into the water._

_His sudden change was scary. Normally he would be gentle and caring but he was then not. Honestly, I was panicking._

"_If you want oxygen, you gotta earn it...," I could hear him say with mock amusement laced in his voice._

_My hair was yanked forward and my cheek was met with his big erection. I knew what he meant and what he wanted me to do. Shutting my eyes from the blurry vision, I went to work on his erection without hesitation. As I tried every move I've learned from BL manga I had read, I mentally told myself to calm down. Soon my panic was replaced with the lust I had previously. It felt weird for my teeth to make contact with a texture like his member. I felt slutty every time I imagine myself grazing, licking and sucking his hard erection. Since I was not some expert slut or have big mouth, I could only get half of his erection on my mouth, that was before I was pushed down deeper. It took me by surprise when my hair was pulled painfully and my head pushed down abruptly. But what took me by surprise most was when cum was shot into my mouth. I struggled to swallow the white liquid, it was more than what my mouth can hold._

_Eventually, I was able to swallow all of it and earn the precious oxygen I needed. The second I had enough oxygen to relax my pulse, I felt I wanted to taste Byakuran's cum again. The suffering of lack of oxygen was worth to taste the wonderful bittersweet white liquid of his._

_Byakuran chuckled in amusement. "Let me taste a mixture of us..," he said before he hungrily kissed me. I didn't pause to open my mouth for him, for his slick tongue to devour me. In the heat of the kiss and fight of dominance, I grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled him closer by the head. Our erection rubbed against each other under the water because of the arm that pulled my waist towards him._

_When I felt I needed air, I caressed Byakuran's cheek as I gave him a pleading gaze. Thankfully, Byakuran figured the silent message and broke the kiss. I smiled and whispered desperately, "I need you inside of me..."_

_He blinked as if surprised to hear me say such thing. "Preparation f-"_

_I cut him off, "Now! No preparation!" I knew it would be painful to do it raw, but I had this hungry feeling for lust. I sounded desperate and hungry. I could not help it._

_The lavender orbs of Byakuran's turned darker shade of purple but I paid it no mind. Byakuran smirked and pushed me against the inner tube roughly which forced air out of my lungs. Under the water, he spread my legs apart and immediately thrust inside of me._

_I knew what I said, but damn! The inside of me hurts. Shit, I should have taken my words back. "A-Ahaahaa...AHHHH!" my heavy breathing became loud scream. Tears welled up at the corner of my eyes and I brought my hand up to my mouth to stop my scream._

_For a second, Byakuran's dark eyes flashed worry. The albino teen grabbed my wrist and whispered, "Don't worry. I don't mind if you scream." He nuzzled into my neck and marked between my collarbone and shoulder blade. "Scream my name," he commanded, licking over the wound he inflicted on me. "Loudly."_

_Blushing, I bit my lower lip. "No way!-," Byakuran continued his thrust and pleasure course through me. "Bya-Byaku-niichan!" I yelled out on instinct._

_Byakuran's smirk broadened. "Found it~" he said more to himself. "Oh," looking at me he said, "This time drop the 'niichan'."_

"_Pound me again!" I whined, earning a chuckle. Byakuran obliged and continued to thrust in me at the same spot that send me over the edge._

I don't remember the rest but I do remember waking up before dinner with a sore ass and a kiss at the lips from Byakuran. When we went downstairs, I saw many people was looking at me before looking away quickly. I don't know what made them avoid me for the next few days, but I'm sure glad that I had a fun time on my birthday. The pain was worth it, really worth it. Also, I made a mental note to never do raw sex. Raw sex is too painful for me.

I love Byakuran so much!


End file.
